


Chocolate Kisses

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, My old writing makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Duo shares a treat with Wufei





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that started bugging me while I was working on more substantial fics; I got stuck on them and wrote this instead. It's just a quick piece of fluff showcasing two of my addictions--2x5 and chocolate!  
> =====  
> Started: 1/29/02  
> Drafted: 1/30/02

"Ah HA!"

Wufei came out of his meditative trance at Duo's triumphant proclamation from the kitchen of the latest safe house; hearing the distinct sounds of rummaging from the afore-mentioned room, he sighed. His boisterous lover had found something, it seemed. No doubt he was coming into the living room at this very moment to share his discovery. Knowing that the tranquility necessary for meditation was not to be regained anytime soon, the Chinese boy unfolded himself from his lotus position on the floor and re-deposited himself on the couch.

Sure enough, Duo appeared in the doorway seconds later, brandishing a cellophane bag half-filled with what looked to be little wads of foil. "Hey, Wu-baby, look what I found!" he exclaimed, entering the room and bouncing down onto the couch beside his boyfriend. He held up the bag, his expression clearly stating that this was the best thing he could have hoped to run across. This close, Wufei could get a better look at it; he was able to make out the word "Hershey's" in dark brown ink across one side.

"And what is that, xin ai?"(1) he asked, letting his amusement show through in his tone.

Duo fixed him with a look that said 'Are you *crazy*?' "It's *chocolate*, 'Fei," he said, obviously seeing no need for further explanation. "Chocolate kisses."

"Ah." Indeed, no further explanation *was* needed; Wufei had heard the American go on before and at great length about missing this wonderful confection and how he'd do *anything* to have it just once more before he died. Of course, the raven-haired pilot found such devotion to a food just a little extreme, not to mention ridiculous; but that was his Duo, passionate about everything, no matter how trivial or how serious it might actually be. It was only one of the myriad characteristics and personality quirks he'd come to love about the boy.

He watched in continued amusement as Duo peeled the foil from one kiss after another, violet eyes closed as he savored each tiny morsel.

"Mmm," the braided youth sighed as he finished off his fifth piece and opened his eyes. "Heaven on earth."

"It's that good, is it?" Wufei asked, smiling.

Duo nodded. "And I haven't had it in so *long*!" He unwrapped another kiss and held it out to his lover. "Want one?"

Wufei considered it, admittedly rather curious. "What does it taste like?"

Duo's jaw dropped, eyes widening in disbelief. "Are you telling me you've never had chocolate before?" He was clearly incredulous, the candy beginning to melt unnoticed in his fingers.

Wufei shrugged. "I was raised in a strict environment of tradition and discipline. The opportunity never arose."

Duo shook his head. "Aw, *man* that's harsh! Here, try it." He lifted the by-now sticky morsel to Wufei's lips, which opened obediently to accept the offering.

Sweet--that was the first word that came to Wufei's mind. The only word, really, for a rather long moment as the chocolate slowly melted on his tongue and Duo stared at him intently with eager violet eyes.

"So? Whatcha think?" Duo asked at last, unable to contain himself any longer.

"It's...good," Wufei answered truthfully. "Sweet, smooth...rich, yet mild at the same time...it is strangely satisfying even as it makes me want more." He smiled somewhat mischievously at his lover. "Rather like you, actually."

Duo smirked, blushing ever so slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment." He moved to push his bangs out of his eyes and stopped, frowning at his sticky candy-coated fingers.

Noticing the same thing at the same time, Wufei reached out and caught Duo's wrist. "May I have another taste?" he asked softly. Without waiting for an answer, he raised the braided boy's slender white hand to his lips and gently sucked one chocolate-smeared fingertip into his mouth.

Duo's sharply indrawn breath betrayed his surprise; its shaky exhalation a second later bespoke his sudden arousal. Wufei simply smiled, holding Duo's violet gaze with his own as his tongue moved in gentle strokes against the digit in his mouth, softly caressing the sensitive pad of the American's forefinger until the last trace of chocolate had melted away.

Still smiling, he let it slide from between his lips and drew in the next digit, tasting and devouring it in the same manner. He moved lastly to Duo's thumb, holding it gently between his own thumb and forefinger, licking it delicately clean with a sensual feline grace.

"I believe I like chocolate," he announced softly, releasing Duo's hand.

The braided pilot was smirking again. "Are you sure?" he asked coyly, unwrapping another morsel. "I think mebbe you should try it one more time, just to make certain." With that said, he popped the chocolate into his own mouth, leaned forward, and kissed Wufei. 

That chocolate didn't last long, trapped as it was between two warm, questing tongues each intent on consuming it and tasting the other. This was a most pleasant way to discover the confection, Wufei decided as the tiny morsel melted away to nothing and he was left to drown in the flavor of Duo. 

"I *definitely* like chocolate," he proclaimed somewhat breathlessly when his lover's lips pulled away from his at last.

"Good," Duo purred, still leaning forward. "Now I've got someone to share it with." He kissed Wufei again, and the Chinese pilot responded willingly, savoring the residual taste of chocolate in Duo's mouth. Unique. Distinctly unique. And distinctly arousing as well. Surrendering without a fight, Wufei laid back slowly, pulling his lover down with him, still lost in their kiss, the bag of chocolate tumbling forgotten to the floor as they shifted against one another.

They were still necking on the couch when Quatre came downstairs several moments later, intending to ask if they'd be interested in joining the others for an evening jog. 

Wisely, the little blond left them to their own amusements and went back upstairs, smiling to himself and shaking his head slightly.

Those two were simply incorrigible.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)xin ai = beloved, though I can't say if it's the noun (like I want) or if it's the adjective or if it's the same word for both as it is in English.   
> I have since been told by native speakers that it's not used this way, not the way that 'beloved' can be an endearment in English; I am going to beg creative license for my usage herein because language (particularly informal language) tends to evolve over time and maybe in the AC era 'xin ai' could have come into use as an endearment?


End file.
